powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecular Oscillation
The ability to vibrate molecules at a high frequency. Sub-power of Molecular Manipulation. Also Called *Molecular Destabilization/Vibration Capabilities The user can vibrate the molecules of living (including themselves) and non-living matter at high speeds with various effects, most commonly to passing through or harden other molecules. Applications *Air Solidification *Blurring *Burrowing *Cellular Activation *Defense Break *Incisive Motion **Incisive Limbs *Incapacitation Inducement *Intangibility **Intangibility Combat **Intangibility Infusion **Tangibility Interplay *Internal Rupturing *Invisibility **Invisibility Combat **Invisibility Infusion *Jolt Inducement *Molecular Acceleration **Molecular Combustion *Pain Inducement *Physical Disruption **Phase Cutting *Repulsion Field **Juggernaut Momentum *Selective Damage *Vibration Aura *Vibration Emission **Counter Vibration *Vibration Infusion *Vibration Solidification Associations *Enhanced Speed *Molecular Manipulation *Vibration Manipulation Limitations *The user may not be able to harm their opponents, in addition to not being harmed during their state of molecular vibration. *User can be incapacitated if their molecules are slowed down. Known Users Known Objects * Vibra-space belt (Batman Beyond) Gallery Heruzer_Haoen.jpg|Using Heruzer Haoen, Alita (Battle Angel Alita) vibrates her molecules at 100 Hz, allowing her strikes to bypass defenses. Ian_Peek.png|Ian Peek (Batman Beyond) uses a specialized vibra-space belt to vibrate his molecules in such a way that he becomes intangible. Rippling Ophelia Claymore.gif|Using the Rippling Sword technique, Ophelia (Claymore) vibrates her arm so fast it appears motionless, making her attacks near-impossible to anticipate or block. Superman_Molecular_Vibration.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) can vibrate his molecules at such speeds that he becomes invisible and reappears again... Superman_Vibrates.jpg|...to match the vibration frequency of a phantom planet... Superman_Infinite_Mass_Punch.jpg|...to perform an Infinite Mass Punch with the force of a white dwarf star... Superman_Vibropunch.jpg|...to tear the Cyborg Superman apart... Superman intangible.jpg|...and to become intangible, phasing through a punch from Doomsday. File:Molecular vibration.png|As a conduit of the Speed Force, Impulse (DC Comics) can vibrate his molecules using his supernatural speed to escape containment, such as cages or handcuffs. Flash Phasing.png|The Flash (DC Comics) vibrating to phase through the wall. REB_FLASH_GLASS.png|The Flash (DC Extended Universe) vibrating a window apart. Zolomon Shock.jpg|Reverse Flash (DC Comics) is able to create sonic booms just from simply snapping his fingers by vibrating them at high speeds. Eobard_kills_Cisco_to_protect_his_secret.png|Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash (The Flash) vibrates his arm to pierce through Cisco's chest. Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_vectors_1.gif|The abilities of Lucy's (Elfen Lied) vectors vary depending on their molecular vibration frequency, ranging from phasing through matter... Lucy_Kills.gif|...to being used as slashing weapons... Lucy_Healing.jpg|...to reconnecting cells to heal wounds. Medaka_Vibration.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) vibrating her foot to bypass an opponent's human shield and hit her directly. The Powerpuff Girls Invisibility.gif|The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) rapidly vibrating to become invisible. Instashield.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can vibrate the air molecules around his body at super speed to create his Insta-Shield... Sonic Vibrate Hands.jpg|...vibrate his hands at super-speeds to loosen rope bindings... Heal.jpg|...use the Sonic Heal to vibrate his molecules and heal his wounds... Sonic Intangible.jpg|...vibrate his molecules to become intangible, phasing through a giant Caterkiller... Sonic_Time_Barrier.jpg|...a time barrier... Invisible Sonic.jpg|...and vibrate at such speeds that he becomes invisible, allowing him to attack Robotnik unseen. Rai_Oscillating.jpg|Rai (Valiant Entertainment) using his new japanese enhanced physiological abilities to become an unstoppable battering ram. Plowing through an army of wastelanders with ease. Videos Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries